Piano Lessons
by bookworm-jill
Summary: A blinded Remus, and a (you'll have to read to find out) Snape, care for a catatonic Harry.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I have a mortal fear of lawyers. So, until my research into time travel turns up something conclusive, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling etc.

Chapter 1: Apology Notes 

"I'm sorry I can't help you with piano lessons anymore, or with cooking, o-or with homework, and I-I-m so-o-ry about…I'm just so sorry", he finished helplessly. From the darkness came a person who placed his hand in their own. A horrible thought came to him," what if his nose had been wrong?

What if he had just unburdened himself on someone other than Harry? Everyone had so much on their plates without-". The mystery person drew timid circles, using fingertips, on the back of his hand.

"Harry?" Remus asked. Harry stopped his circles and pushed his finger up and down against the back of Remus's hand to indicate a, "yes". Harry clasped both of Remus's forearms and gently tugged him up, and began to lead him through the pitch darkness that the world had become to him.

A wave of dread hit him as Harry lowered him onto the bench. His clothes made a rustling noise as he turned Remus to face the piano, his fingertips were gently lowered onto the keys. He felt tears running down his sightless eyes as the notes echoed throughout the room. The silence that had filled the room after his notes had stopped reverberating ceased as new notes suddenly invaded his ears. Harry had begun playing chopsticks, the song they had been playing before last lesson had been interrupted by-. He swallowed back the lump rising in his throat, dink, wrong note. Harry didn't notice.

"Harry." the music stopped," you missed C back there. Start over." When Harry finished he dejectedly said," I won't be able to work on new songs with you." A rustle of paper was heard. Harry picked his hand up and brought it over to feel a very heavy piece of paper. It was like Braille, except with

notes and bars! He ran his finger over the first line and began to play, happy for the first time since their rescue.

**Author Notes: If** you want an update in order to know what happened to them, I am easily bribable with reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **about 4 million other people and me wish they owned everything Harry Potter. (Sigh) We don't, but luckily it is in the hands of a very talented writer

They wouldn't have needed to be rescued if it wasn't for him. Remus had been left in charge of Harry and Headquarters for the night. He shouldn't have left to get ice cream for desert. No, that wasn't right, he should have never taken Harry with him to get ice cream for desert, invisibility cloak or no. Of course, with their luck they'd been caught and portkeyed to an abandoned site. Coming to the conclusion that the grocery store was near the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, they had of course been eager to question both Harry and him.

_Flashback:_

"_We're being deadly serious Potter," said Lucius Malfoy._

"_Neither of us are secret keeper, what good will it do you?" was Harry's retort._

"_Surely you realize that we can always stake it out." said a new voice it's owner hidden by the death eater mask._

"_No! I won't tell you", Harry screamed at them._

_Peter moved towards him silver hand outstretched._

_"No! Wait!" he said panicked knowing silver could kill werewolves._

"_You said no", peter chuckled," It's not your problem. Now it's Moony's". _

_"Don't tell them anything Harry."_

_Peter put two silver fingers before his eyes. With a non-blinking spell in place, Peter gently laid them on his eyes. He could feel his eyes burning, except the pain wasn't just in them, instead it was all around him. He could hear his mind screaming to get away from it and did everything in his power to fight Peter off. Only one conscious tangible thought came to mind and that was that Harry couldn't give in when asked a second time. He screamed that thought to the heavens._

"_Don't talk! Harry…Don't tell…Don't talk!"_

_It seemed to take forever for Peter to remove his fingers leaving behind the mass of unsavable scar tissue that his eyes had become. He cried painful tears from his sightless eyes._

"_Now, Potter it's yours again. Solve my problem, or I'll give another to-", Peters voice was cut off by a rather large bang that rendered him and everyone in the room unconscious._

_He awoke to the sounds of voices_

"_Great!" said the unmistakable voice of Severus Snape," I've risked my life to save two invalids!_

"_Severus, Remus is blind and I'm sure Harry is not-"_

"_Then what in the name of Merlin is wrong with him?"_

_"Stop, Severus, you are upsetting him!"_

_"Harry?" Remus called deciding to make his presence known. _

_A small body rushed to him and crawled sobbing into his lap._

_"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Remus. He got no response. "Harry!"_

"_We don't know what's wrong with him. He won't write. He won' t speak. Probably nutters."_

_"Severus! Really I'm surprised at you!"_

"_Surprised at me! What about Mr.Babysitter over there! It's his fault!"_

_"Severus! I'm sure that it is unforeseeable that headquarters would be broken into-"_

"_Broken into? According to Narcissa her husband went to go pick them up from a grocery store. A grocery store." He repeated for extra emphasis._

**Next Chapter: **The rest of the argument. (Cackles evily) Sorry, but this seems a good place to end a chapter don't you think. Besides I haven't decided if Dumbledore will let him have it or just sigh at him, causing Remus to go all guilt trip.

**Author Notes: **If you want another chapter. I will happily give it to you in exchange for your review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own anything, not even my computer.

**Author Notes**: Here is the rest of the flashback and then we'll go back to the present. Kay

"Is this true Remus?" Dumbledore asked him in a voice dripping with disappointment. He nodded knowing that the twinkle had left the Headmaster's eyes entirely.

"Why?" that single word was like a knife in the stomach. An unbearable knife that he knew from experience wouldn't go away until the truth was told.

"We…wanted ice cream", the truth sounded idiotic and flat.

"For ice cream? You have risked countless lives for-", Snape's rant was stopped. Dumbledore must have silenced him.

"You do realize", said Dumbledore in a soft, disappointed voice that made him want to curl up and die," that headquarters will have to be moved". Harry began clutching the front of his tattered robes at those words.

"We didn't tell them any-"

"IT DOSEN'T MATTER! IT IS KNOWN YOU BOTH LIVE AT HEADQUARTERS! IT CAN BE INFERRED THAT YOU LIVE NEAR TH-", again Snape was cut off

"Remus, I'm so disappointed in you. I expected much better judgement", Dumbledore left, and judging by the footsteps, took Snape with him.

As soon as they left Harry picked up his hand, touched his chest with it, and then touched his own, in a way of letting Remus know that they were in this together.

"Why don't you tell them something? Hmm. That way they won't think you're mental." Harry just hugged him in response

End FlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stopped playing the piano and hugged him.

"What's wrong?"

"Lupin." came the unmistakable voice of Severus Snape, whose family home they currently stayed in. Snape set something down on top of the old piano with a clink.

(They hadn't been able to retrieve anything from Grimmauld place)

"Severus, it's too early for-"

"It is not Wolfsbane."

Giving in he politely asked him what it was.

"It's ice cream. Chocolate, to be exact. I stocked the whole kitchen."

"Why?" he asked fighting down bile.

"We wouldn't want you going anywhere would we?"

"Thank you, Severus", Harry's grip was painful now.

"Because, if you were to go anywhere, I might not get there in time to save your neck."

Tears, made painful by the scar tissue came down his cheeks. Snape noticed.

"Truth hu-", a crash, the unmistakable sound of two bodies falling, the sounds of a struggle and lack of breath. Remus helplessly listened in horror. "Stupefy", Snape said triumphantly as he got up and stomped off to the other side of the room.

"Wait! You can't just leave him stunned."

The sound of a fire starting.

"Headmaster's office!"

Remus got off the bench and began crawling around feeling for Harry.

"Headmaster", Snape opted for a sad, wounded, tone that didn't suit him," We need you to come over. It's about Mr. Potter.

Remus found Harry and cradled him. He didn't feel injured. He was still checking when Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace.

"Severus, whatever is the matter", he evidently caught sight of Harry," what in Merlin's name happened?"

"I do not believe it prudent to leave Mr. Potter in the care of a blind man>, since he has become mentally unsound and violent."

"Severus, whatever can you mean", said Dumbledore his voice steely.

"I was attacked! Attacked without warning by that…that invalid in Lupin's arms!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Thank** you so much Cesca Marie, I have no problem writing this out to one person, although it would be lovely if rouge641, jess moony, olidilga, angel no name, romulus 901, tempest, Lizz, ablondhermione, came back. However, I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! Although if you don't review I don't update and I promise action, soon. Thank you so much, Nothing will spoil my good mood, not even the stupid evil Integrated Physics and Chemistry test I must take tomorrow, so thanks.

**The end of the argument that should have been in chapter 3**

"He's not an invalid!" he cried out, clutching Harry's stunned body," he just won't talk to you!" he told them as his guilty tears were replaced by angry ones. How dare Snape accuse Harry of being mad, for once in his life he believed that Snape had gotten what he deserved, because to take out his justified hate of James on Harry was just wrong, wrong and sick.

"Maybe I could-", His stomach dropped as he heard those words from Dumbledore.

"No! There's nothing wrong with him! In fact, I'm happy he attacked Snape! He deserved it for-"

"Remus, are you sure that you are happy that one of your peers has a broken wrist?"

"W-wha-at?"

"Severus, why don't you go to the infirmary while I speak to Remus about another person to help him." Remus felt Snape's triumphant smile as the man left. Once he did Harry was unstunned and went, as always, straight into robot mode because of Dumbledore's prescience.

"He's not always like this. H-he responds to me normally."

"Even more reason to get another person. I want him to respond to more than just you. He can't get better otherwise", Dumbledore said trapping him with those words. If he continued saying no, then Dumbledore would think he didn't want Harry to get better, which he did. Regretfully he nodded, anything to make Harry better, anything.

**The infirmary two days later**

They knew it was unavoidable, that Voldemort would find out about Snape, but what they hadn't thought, was that Voldemort would leave him alive. He was alive, but he couldn't tell the tale, recently made deaf people normally can't speak and Severus had been made mute as well as blind also. That was why Dumbledore had decided to make Severus Remus's helper. Severus could not speak, so he couldn't antagonize them and Harry wouldn't attack, and hecould not see or hear, so Harry would eventually relax and respond to Remus even with someone present and once that happened they could logically get Harry to respond to unblinded people. That was the plan anyway, he just had to let his ex-potions master in on it.

Dumbledore opened the door to Remus's quarters leading the recently blinded man inside.

Remus had Harry, robot like of course, in his lap and he listened paily as his new 'assistant' stumbled around holding onto Dumbledores hand. Dumbledore pressed Snape's hands to Remus's face. He felt the face and hair, then the torso where he found Harry, he backed away in horror, his sightless eyes wide mouthing," no no no."

He stumbled around looking for Dumbledore, who moved nimbly out of the way.

"Good luck Remus, I'll come and check on you in a couple of hours", said Dumbledore shutting the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Snape's never Cry

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my computer.**

**Author Notes: I made it to two peoples favorites list. Wow, now I can cross that off my things to do before I die list. Thank you so much Tenshi-Nanashi and Cesca Marie, thanks to you two I can finish this story. Not in this chap though, the next one.**

Remus stood up," Harry, can you take me over to him?" Harry put Remus's hand to his face and shook his head 'no'.

"Why not?" Harry didn't answer; it would have been a joyous miracle if he had. "Is he taking it well?" Harry shook his head again just as a loud crash was heard. "Harry, I need to stop him. He's going to hurt himself and he's making far too much no-", he stopped talking as Harry began leading him. It wasn't to Snape, though; it was to the piano.

"Harry, take me to Snape." Harry ignored him and began playing "twinkle twinkle little star".

Clink, clunk clank, was the noise made as Snape tried walking and fell into the piano keys and them. Harry stiffened and went catatonic while Remus helped Snape.

"Help me take him to a chair, Harry", no answer," Harry please, we can't continue Piano Lessons with him flailing around." he felt Snape being pulled up," thank you Harry."

Harry tried to set him in the chair, but Snape became really clingy to his newfound sight dog. He didn't suspect, for a second, it was Harry; so thinking Harry was Dumbledore mouthed, "anywhere but here". He finally disentangled himself from Snape and went back to Remus, poising his hands above the keys he watched Remus expectantly.

If Harry will take Snape to a chair, but not talk and not give any body language away, then why would he take Snape to a chair. Unless… ">

"Harry, say the word,"Hello", he said snapping away from his thoughts.

"Hello."

"Why haven't you been talking?" Harry didn't respond until Remus said," tell me."

"You never said it was alright too. I was waiting for you to tell me to talk."

Remus went back to his thoughts," could Harry have lost so much self confidence as to take everything I say literally. It must have happened when Pe- no Wormtail, he was hardly Peter anymore, blinded him. He probably thinks it's his fault! How could I not have picked up on this? ">

"Harry, it is alright for you to talk whenever you have something to say. It's alright to smile, frown, and cry. None of this is your fault, It's Wormtail's." Now knowing it was an alright thing to do, Harry cried into his shoulder, while Snape sat on the other end of the room wondering what would become of him. He felt like crying at the prospect of living in close proximity with Potter and Lupin for the rest of his life, but he didn't, Snape's never cry.


	6. Epilogue

**Author Notes: **Thank you for all that reviewed. Special thanks to my recent reviewers, because without you I would have never updated my story again. I have a sequel idea, hopefully it will be longer, but I want anyone who reviews to tell me if I should.

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

That was how they were when Dumbledore found them. He smiled inwardly seeing Harry not freeze up at the sight of him. Severus really was a great help. He had toyed with the idea of letting Snape stay here, until he saw the man. Severus had to be removed, the sooner the better it seemed. He walked over and held Snape's hand, Snape hold also nearly cutting the circulation.

"Goodbye Remus

Snape was tugging at Dumbledore's arm indicating he wanted to leave. Harry gave Dumbledore a worried glance.

"Percy has agreed to watch Severus. I think he'll do much better in Percy's care", he said for Remus's benefit as he handed Snape a lemon drop, which got swatted away. "Would either of you want a lemon drop"

They were quick to decline, so Dumbledore took Snape to his new future with Percy the babysitter.

"I wonder why no one appreciates lemon drops", was the only sound except for Snape's stumbing the whole way there.

* * *

"Good morning, Remus."

"Good morning, Headmaster."

"Remus, are you good with small children?

"Children?", he asked. Harry squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones wants Hannah to take Piano Lessons, and Mr. Shaklebot with love it if you had time to teach Katie."

"Teach?"

"They'd be happy to pay you, I'm sure."

That wasn't what was bothering him, could he stop spending so much time with Harry in order to teach other children piano too? Harry seemed to think so," Do it", he told him startling Dumbledore with his voice.

"Harry-"

"Then we can pay Snape back, in full,for stocking the kitchen with chocolate ice cream. You hate being in debt right?"

"I..i'll do it.", he said smiling hesitantly.

* * *

Remus would be fine, until he ran out of kids to teach, but right now Dumbledore's worry was Severus. The man was a shell. His life had been potions, and now that he could no longer do them, Severus seemed to feel as good as dead. However, if Severus ever tried to commit suicide, Pecy Weasley would stop him. Percy seemed to enjoy the position of power over someone, he spent every waking second with Snape. It was a shame, that Remus's eyes were blotted scar tissur, and that Severus's eyes were simular, if not worse. However, with Severus tucked under the wing of a capable protector, and Remus happy, and occupied, giving piano lessons to whoever asked, (most of the Order did) Dumbledore felt confident that they'd make it to the day when a potion, or spell, was found or developed to rid them of their disabilities.

**End**


End file.
